Shin Megami Tensei IV: Apocalypse: Nocturne
by Tyrant Overlord Killidia
Summary: Naoki Kashima turns Nanashi into a half-demon. As a Demi-Fiend Nanashi will have the strength of a demon and face many challenges ahead.


Kinshicho Shopping District, Tokyo.

"Hey there, Nikkari. Looks like quite a haul." a hunter guard said on the other side of a large fence with a gate inside of it. The guard then opened the gate for the team along with two cadets, one of them male and clad in a green jumpsuit while the other was a female who wore a blue dress.

Heading through with his team, Nikkari said to the guard, "Yes, it was a good day." before a Fomorian appeared and began to attack.

"Watch out, Nikkari!" Manabu shouted, at which point Nikkari swiftly drew his sword and then sliced the Fomorian in two.

"Hmph, no rest for the wicked." Nikkari remarked before sheathing his sword and continued, "Demons won't hesitate to attack. Always be on your guard outside. Never forget."

"Goddamn, Nikkari. That was fierce!" Manabu said.

The guard saluted Nikkari and said, "Thank you, sir. You have my word- no demons will breach the underground, sir. Not on my watch."

"Good. We're counting on you." Nikkari said before a humanoid figure walked up to the fence and leaped over it before landing in front of Nikkari.

Nikkari looked at the humanoid and frowned. The humanoid had strange tattoos on his body and only wore a pair of black pants. "Whoever you are, surrender yourself. You have trespassed on the Kinshicho underground city by going over the fence."

The humanoid simply headbutted Manabu and knocked him out before tossing him at Nikkari, who was thrown back by the force of Manabu's unconscious body hitting him.

"I have no intention of surrendering to the likes of you. The cadets are what I'm interested in." the humanoid said before looking at them.

"Nanashi, take Asahi with you and retreat to the Hunter Association!" Nikkari ordered.

"I don't think so. Koppa, bind the cadets." the humanoid said as it summoned a Koppa that proceeded to bind Nanashi and then do the same to Asahi.

"Grr, can't... move..!" Nanashi said as he struggled to free himself while the Koppa managed to bind Nikkari.

The humanoid walked up to Nanashi and said, "I was once human like you, but my humanity was sundered by an apocalyptic event similar to what will happen come the next full moon. My human name was Naoki Kashima, but I am now known as the Demi-Fiend."

The Demi-Fiend then proceeded to grab Nanashi's bound body and laid him on the ground before Asahi asked in a frightened voice, "What are you about to do to my childhood friend!?"

"He will need strength beyond what humans are capable of." Naoki said before pulling a strange small creature from somewhere and said, "It is vital that you receive this, Nanashi. Please do not move."

Nanashi stopped struggling and asked, "What is that?"

"This will cause excrutiating pain..." Naoki said before dropping the creature onto Nanashi's face. It then began to burrow into him which caused him to see the red veins of his own eyes for a few seconds before he fell limp and shut his eyes reflexively. Naoki put a hand to Nanashi's neck and kept it there for a few moments before pulling it back and saying, "He is alive, but will not awaken for a few days at most."

Nikkari looked angry and said, "What did you do to Nanashi!?" as his binding came undone.

"The small creature is the very essence of a demon: a Magatama. With it, Nanashi will become a half-demon... a Demi-Fiend like I am. I will not do the same to the female cadet... yet. Farewell for now, Nikkari. We will meet again." Naoki said before leaping over the fence again and escaping.

Asahi was now free of her bindings and ran up to Manabu before she shook him awake. Nikkari then said, "If what Naoki Kashima said is true, then you'll have to watch over Nanashi with me. You understand, Asahi?"

"Crystal clear, Nikkari!" Asahi said with a determined look on her face as Nikkari picked up Nanashi and carried him to his room. Asahi went with him while Manabu returned to his duties.


End file.
